Gin no Hana
by Mi Yuuki e Nanda Kuchiki
Summary: Uma paixão antiga, a vingança perfeita tendo como alvo o fruto de uma rejeição. A inocência maculada pelo ódio e pelo amor doentio daquele que nunca superou seu passado. A flor, cultivada com tanto carinho por Gintoki, seria despedaçada por aquele que não aceitara ter sido trocado por Shinpachi.


**Sumário:** Uma paixão antiga, a vingança perfeita tendo como alvo o fruto de uma rejeição. A inocência maculada pelo ódio e pelo amor doentio daquele que nunca superou seu passado. A flor, cultivada com tanto carinho por Gintoki, seria despedaçada por aquele que não aceitara ter sido trocado por Shinpachi.

**xxxx-xxxx**

**Considerações por Mi Yuuki:** _É engraçado que essa fic é, misteriosamente, uma sequel de uma fic extremamente doentia e sem noção que eu e a Nanda fizemos via whatsapp como "quem não quer nada". E daí surgiu a ideia de Gin no Hana. Nossa primeira long fic juntas e com um tema que eu amo: Gintama! Provavelmente a fic mais divertida que já escrevi com uma amiga que eu amo muito! Espero que curtam!_

**Considerações por Nanda Kuchiki:** _Uma das fics mais emocionantes e rebuscadas que já escrevi com minha querida parceira! Existe coisa melhor do que escrever uma fic de um de seus animes favoritos com uma amiga que você ama?! Esperamos que curtam o plot inesquecível e totalmente novo que criamos! Boa leitura!_

**xxxx-xxxx**

**Gin no Hana**

_**- História: Nanda Kuchiki & Mi Yuuki x –**_

_**- Ilustrações: Hyamara-neechan –**_

Raiava mais um dia no tranquilo Distrito _Kabuki_. Após aquele longo e tortuoso inverno, finalmente chegara a primavera e o florescer das pétalas de cerejeira. Enquanto a população de _Edo _despertava para mais um dia longo de trabalho, apenas uma pessoa no _Yorozuya _amanhecia pensando em suas responsabilidades.

Shimura Shinpachi sempre era o primeiro a despertar naquela casa, o único ciente de suas obrigações, afinal, o que seria daquela família sem ele?

- Gin-_san_... Gin-_san_... - sussurrava no ouvido daquele que dormia ao seu lado há mais de 15 anos.

- _Hum_? - apenas gemeu ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Hora de acordar. - sorriu para aquele que despertava aos poucos e tinha o prazer de encarar os olhos castanhos de seu esposo todas as manhãs.

- _Ohayou_, Shinpachi-_kun_... - esfregou os olhos âmbares.

Shinpachi respondeu com um beijo e se levantou do futom endireitando seu _kimono _branco e colocando seus óculos. No auge de seus 34 anos, aquele que antes era um garoto samurai membro do _Yorozuya_, agora era um pai de família ao lado de Sakata Gintoki e novo mestre do _dojo _Shimura, o qual conseguiu reformar e reabrir.

Dirigiu-se até o quarto vizinho, o qual era todo cor-de-rosa, mas bastante simples. Ali adormecia seu mais precioso presente. Sua filha.

- Michiru-_chan_...

A moça não dava sinal de movimento, apenas roncava posicionando-se desleixadamente por entre os lençóis e o _kimono _desalinhado, expondo um pouco seu corpo escultural, porém, ainda em desenvolvimento.

- Oe, Michiru-_chan_! Acorde! - disse acariciando os longos e despenteados fios prateados da moça. - Vai se atrasar pra aula!

- Tsc, eu estudo no seu próprio dojo, por favor, papai... - disse cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

O rapaz irritou-se com a atitude da moça e vociferou:

- MAS EU MESMO POSSO TE REPROVAR, MOCINHA!

A garota, apenas ignorou. Já era de costume seu neurórico pai ter aqueles típicos chiliques a qualquer atitude desleixada dela.

Era melhor se levantar antes que ele tivesse um ataque histérico. Espreguiçou-se, o seio sutilmente aparecendo pela abertura do kimono amarelo com o qual dormia, fazendo o pai fechar o cenho.

- Oe! Durma de uma maneira mais decente! - reclamou.

- Mas eu estou decente! - levantou-se para que o pai melhor a visse. - Estava dormindo!

- Pois durma bem coberta... - foi recolhendo as roupas sujas espalhadas pelo quarto.

- Tá bom... - suspirou a jovem, farfalhando os longos fios prateados.

Aquela menina era a razão da vida de Gintoki e seu esposo. Apesar de Gin ter uma relação bem mais liberal, era rígido e o crescer dos seios e das coxas de sua filha era uma preocupação que não os deixavam em paz.

- Se seu pai te ver assim, vai ficar de castigo! - reclamou.

- Pai! - sentou-se na penteadeira e pegou a escova sobre a bancada. - Já sou grandinha para ficar de castigo, não acha?

- Mas continua com a maturidade de uma menina de 10 anos, senhorita. - disse levando todos aqueles belos _kimonos _para lavar. - Estou te esperando na mesa do café.

Enquanto Sakata Michiru penteava seus longos e belos cabelos, encarava seu proprio rosto no espelho. Refletiu sobre o quanto era feliz com a vida que levava, por mais que não fosse uma garota que não tivesse tudo e andasse com belos kimonos caros de seda. O amor de seus pais direcionado apenas a ela já bastava. Era egoísta. Gostava de ser uma garota super protegida, por mais que isso parecesse idiota.

Vestiu decentemente seu pijama e saiu de seu quarto para tomar seu café.

- Bom dia, papai. - disse enquanto sorria para o sonolento Gintoki que quase dormia na mesa.

- _Ohayoou_... - bocejou.

- Nossa, quanta disposição para alguém que vai passar o dia inteiro esperando alguém vir correndo atrás de um serviço do _Yorozuya_. - satirizou.

- Oe oe, Michiru-_chan_. - Shinpachi tentou acalmar a boca sem escrúpulos da alva.

- Não disse mentira alguma!

- MICHIRU! - o rapaz repreendeu severo.

- Tudo bem, Shinpachi. - o samurai parecia um tanto quanto envergonhado com o descaso da filha diante de seu trabalho. - Que bom que você está dando uma boa educação para a Michiru-chan. Ela não vai ter que ser um vagabundo sem trabalho como o pai.

O peito da garota apertou. Baixou a cabeça, o rosto ardendo de vergonha. Se usava roupas bonitas, podia se dar ao luxo de estudar e viver como bem quisesse, era devido ao esforço de Gintoki.

Conhecia bem a história de seu pai, que aliás, parecia muito com as dos pais de suas amigas, filhas de ex-samurais que ficaram sem função depois da proibição das espadas.

- Gomen... - sussurrou.

- Shinpachi-_kun_, pode me servir mais um pouco de chá?

Ver aquele sorriso de decepção, entristecido, nos lábios do pai, era como uma faca em seu peito. Ainda mais ao ve-lo ignorando-a para evitar que a menina visse de frente sua vergonha.

- Vai sair? - o mais jovem perguntou.

- O Zura disse que precisa de ajuda para panfletar contra o governo. Ele vai me pagar bem para isso.

- Que bom! - Shinpachi sorriu. - Mas ele ainda não desistiu de fazer a revolução?

- Nada. - Gintoki riu. - Nem Ikumatsu nem os filhos pequenos tiram a idéia da cabeça dele.

- Shinpachi-_touchan_? - chamou Michiru ainda sem graça.

- Diga. - respondeu de forma seca

- Amanhã tem a festa da Naoko-chan! Eu queria um _kimono _novo para ir. - disse esfregando os joelhos um no outro.

- Costurei um novo para você há uma semana.

- Não quero um kimono feito por você! - levantou a voz, o que fez Gintoki encara-la. - Quero um _kimono _bonito, comprado em uma loja!

Shinpachi engoliu seco.

- Não temos dinheiro para isso. - desconversou Gintoki.

- Não tem?! Mas você vai trabalhar com o Katsura-_san_ hoje! Vai ter como pagar!

- O trabalho do seu pai te envergonha. - Shinpachi ressaltou, um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios.

Após aquela declaração, a garota ficou sem resposta. Insultara o trabalho de Gintoki, mas mesmo assim precisava dele.

- Eu não tenho culpa se não nasci em berço de ouro...

- FICOU LOUCA?! - foi a vez de Gin levantar a voz.

A voz grossa e máscula de seu pai a fez sentar-se de volta na mesa e abaixar a cabeça. Quando Gin se enfurecia, era porque a situação era séria.

- Não lembro de ter criado uma garota mimada, mesquinha e exigente! Você vai usar o _kimono _que seu pai fez pra você, se não eu nunca mais te deixo sair para lugar nenhum!

- Oe, Gin-san... Não precisa ser... - disse Shinpachi enquanto sentia pena da moça desolada.

- Preciso SIM! Ela é assim por SUA causa!

- Minha culpa?! - enfureceu-se com a declaração do esposo. - Eu criei SOZINHO essa menina! Enquanto você bebia pela rua eu trocava as fraldas dela!

- O quê?! - o samurai arqueava uma sobrancelha. - Eu trabalhava duro sem nem voltar pra casa para trazer leite, sustentar você e a Michiru! - gritou. - Fala sério, você só quis ter filho para ficar em casa a toa!

- Gintoki!

Gin raramente ouvia Shinpachi chama-lo assim. Os olhos âmbares se arregalaram.

- Não ouse dizer isso! - o mais novo tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, a voz embargada. - Eu sempre sonhei em termos uma filha! - expôs.

- Idem! E agora sou chamado de vagabundo pela minha própria filha! - exclamou nitidamente magoado.

- Mas é o que você é! - Shinpachi rebateu.

- Chega!

A garota se levantou, os olhos enormes contendo o choro. Ambos pararam e a encararam.

- Seria bem melhor se eu tivesse um pai e uma mãe! Não aguento mais! Odeio vocês!

Por mais que a afirmação de Michiru fosse compreensível por sua idade, Shinpachi e Gintoki se sentiram profundamente feridos pelas palavras afiadas da jovem.

Ela saiu da casa, sob nenhum protesto do casal que permaneceu em silêncio.

A garota corria com os olhos fechados e desolada. Não importava para onde iria, contanto que fosse o mais longe possível daquela casa e de seus pais. Por mais que parecesse feliz, nada tirava aquele peso de suas costas. Ser filha de dois homens, que brigavam dia após dia, trantando-se principalmente da criação dela. Estava cheia de tudo aquilo, queria levar uma vida normal, ou pelo menos perto daquilo.

Sentou-se no banco de madeira que tinha na frente de uma daquelas humildes casas do Distrito _Kabuki _à frente do rio. De alguma forma, conseguia sentir-se calma quando olhava a correnteza do rio. Sentia-se livre, pelo menos a sensação de ser livre já a deixava feliz, pois era o bem do qual era mais privada. Liberdade.

- Bom dia, bela dama.

Sentiu um cheiro de tabaco ao escutar aquela voz sedutora chamá-la atenção. Aquilo era mesmo para ela? Resolveu não encarar seus olhos, mas se sentiu chamada ao sentir aquela presença sentar-se ao seu lado e fumar seu kiseru tranquilamente enquanto encarava o céu.

- Qual é o motivo de tanta tristeza?

Aquele homem estava mesmo falando com ela? Resolveu encará-lo e acabar logo com aquela dúvida. O homem era portado de uma beleza madura e descomunal. O grande chapéu de palha cobria parte de seu rosto, mas pôde perceber que ele não tinha o olho esquerdo. Ele usava um belo e luxuoso _kimono _de seda cor de lilás com bainhas douradas, que era coberto por um casaco preto comum de algodão. Parecia estar muito bem disfarçado e parecia portar uma espada de verdade.

- Eu te conheço? - perguntou ela encarando desconfiadamente.

- Ora, que menina desconfiada... - riu.

- Não devia estar? - ela o observava e detalhou bem o cabo da espada bem trabalhado. Era louco? Se o _Shinsengumi _o pegasse? - Oe! É proibido andar com espadas nessa era, sabia? - apontou.

- Mas você também tem uma aí.

- É de madeira. - fechou os olhos altiva. - Devia se livrar disso, o _Shinsengumi _faz patrulha por aqui a essa hora!

- E como uma senhorita tão jovem tem essa informação?

- Meu tio é o comandante Kondou Isao. - afirmou com orgulho e um sorriso largo se abriu nos lábios do rapaz.

- Oh... Que importante! Não vai contar a ele que estou andando por aí com uma espada, vai? - perguntou em tom infantil.

- Claro que não! Mas se anda com uma, quer dizer que é perigoso e que mata pessoas! Pare com isso! Pelo seu próprio bem! - advertiu.

- Andar com uma espada não significa matar pessoas. Seu pai devia andar com uma antigamente, não é?

- Sim! E como todo ex-_samurai_ fica vagabundeando o dia todo! - desabafou sem pensar.

O homem sorria quase extasiado. Aquela menina exalava a mais pura inocência, sua alma era transparente. Talvez só de toca-la poderia enegrece-la. Estendeu sua mão até a moça e encarou com profundidade os olhos avermelhados.

- Me daria a honra de ouvir seu nome?

A moça, por um momento, ficou ruborizada com aquela atitude, afinal, devido aos ciumes de Gintoki, não era acostumada a lidar com pessoas do sexo oposto, mas tomou coragem e encarou os olhos lilás.

- Sakata... Michiru...

De repente o _samurai _sorriu mais e apertou a mão delicada e macia da moça.

- Takashi, um prazer enorme conhecê-la.

- Só "Takashi"? - disse retribuindo o gesto.

- Sou um cão sem dono, mocinha. - disse com a mão atrevida capturando uma mecha daqueles belos e longos cabelos.

Aquela atitude deixou a moça completamente envergonhada, mas o modo com a qual a beleza daquele homem a atraía, a paralizava completamente, como se ele fosse dotado de alguma espécie de magia.

- Tsc, totalmente diferente de mim. - riu. - Acho que o que eu mais queria era não ter um dono, sabe?

- E o que lhe impede de conquistar esta liberdade? - envenenou.

Michiru, por um momento, jamais tivera essa ideia, por mais ingênua e pura que fosse. Jamais pensou em fugir da casa de seus pais, achava aquela uma atitude injusta.

- Eu não posso. - sorriu com ironia.

- Então lhe falta coragem... - disse dando mais uma tragada.

- Não sou covarde! - levantou-se determinada sentindo-se mais à vontade com a presença do homem misterioso.

- Gostei de ver... - disse levantando o chapéu para admirar melhor aquele corpo que capturava com os olhos desde cedo.

Ela tinha aqueles olhos. Os olhos que o encaravam com amor em seus sonhos todos os dias. Os olhos daquele homem.

Aquele belíssimo vermelho sangue. Aquela pele branca impecável. _Shiroyasha_...

Seus lábios chegaram a chamar em silêncio e, de uma forma inédita para Michiru, ela sentiu cada pêlo de seu corpo se arrepiar ao ver os lábios de Takashi se mexerem tão próximo dela. Sentia-se incomodada tão próxima de um homem assim, mas havia um magnetismo tão grande que Michiru não tinha forças e realmente não queria se afastar dele.

Os dedos do homem deslizaram pelo rosto bonito.

- O que... o que disse?! - ela tentou desfazer aquele silêncio intenso.

- Nada... - o homem, em um movimento majestoso, desfez o toque e recolheu a mão. O aroma de rosas que exalava dela impregnava seus dedos. - Apenas que eu fiquei muito feliz em te conhecer.

- Nunca... me disseram isso. - Michiru corou, incomodada com o olhar penetrante do homem.

- Mas devia estar acostumada a ser cortejada assim. - galanteador, fez a adolescente corar. - Bem, tenho que ir.

- Já?!

A garota cobriu os próprios lábios. De onde havia tirado aquilo? Arrancou um sorriso, mais um, daqueles lábios que lhe atraiam de uma forma mística.

- Que tal nos encontrarmos novamente amanhã?

O coração da jovem disparou. Seu pai jamais permitiria que se encontrasse com nenhum garoto e agora estaria se encontrando com um homem mais velho.

- Não. Tenho muito o que fazer amanhã e.

- Não quer ou não pode? - implicou malicioso.

- Não quero! Digo...

- Seu pai não deixa? - riu, o que fez a menina corar mais. - Você é jovem, bonita... - novamente ousou, passou a mão por uma mecha solta dos fios prateados, tão sedosos quanto os daquele homem...

- Meu pai vai brigar comigo. Melhor não. Ele não gosta que eu tenha amizades que ele não conheça!

- Ei... - sussurrou. - Michiru-chan, por que não mantemos nossa amizade em segredo?

O coração palpitou. Mentir para seus pais. Eles sempre a ensinaram a jamais dizer inverdades.

- Eu não minto...

- Não é uma mentira. - pausou. - Vamos evitar que brigue com ele, que ele se preocupe com você.

- Tem... tem razão pensando assim... - Michiru se sentia incomodada pensando que alguém poderia ve-la ali com ele.

De repente, quebrando totalmente a ligação daquele momento, um certo rapaz surge pelos arbustos, assustando Michiru.

- Michiru-chan!

- AAAAAAAAHHH! - assustou-se a garota.

Assim que a mesma olhou de volta, o misterioso Takashi não estava mais ali. Apenas o cheiro de seu cigarro lhe restava como lembrança.

- Mas, onde ele está?!

- Eu que pergunto! - vociferou o garoto que rapidamente empunhou sua espada com a finalidade de proteger sua amiga.

- Isso não é da sua conta, moleque!

Katsura Shinobu era o filho mais velho de Katsura e Ikumatsu e vivia atrás de Michiru como se algo o prendesse a ela. Apesar de ser um ano mais novo que a garota, este era mais alto que ela e portava a mesma beleza e cabelos longos do pai, apesar de estes viverem presos num rabo de cavalo. Admirava Michiru e a protegia com sua vida.

- Huumm... - guardou a espada. - O tio Shimura pediu para procurá-la. - disse deixando evidente o respeito pelo pai da garota.

- Tsc - cruzou os braços. - Eu não quero saber daquele cara.

- Michiru-_chaaan_, é seu pai! - disse seguindo a garota que não dava a mínima para ele.

- Mas ele foi injusto comigo... - disse fechando os olhos em feição de birra.

Assim que a garota disse aquelas palavras, o moreno se atreveu a pegá-la pelo pulso com força e fazê-la encará-lo nos olhos.

- Mas ele continua sendo seu pai, Michiru-_chan_. Ele criou você e continua amando você. Injustiça é você agir assim com ele...

Aquele toque era tão atrevido e aquelas palavras eram tão profundas e verdadeiras que ruborizou totalmente o rosto da garota, porém, a falta de respeito que Michiru tinha por Shinobu foi maior e a fez socá-lo certeiramente na cara com raiva.

- COMO SE ATREVE A AGIR ASSIM COMIGO, MOLEQUE?! - disse dando as costas e indo embora.

Shionobu apenas riu e sorriu encarando a bela samurai partindo.

- Esse seu jeito é o que mais me encanta em você, Michiru-_chan_... - disse massageando o ferimento.

**xxxx-xxxx**

- Gintoki! - surgia Katsura ao lado de Elizabeth. - Como foi?

- Já entreguei todos os panfletos. - Gin respondeu. - Tenho que ir pra casa. Shinpachi está uma pilha de nervos. - comentou.

- Obrigado. - segurou as mãos do amigo em um aperto de mim e o _samurai _sentiu o pequeno pacote que o revolucionário lhe entregara.

- Zur...

- Gintoki, eu disse que ia te pagar! - Katsura reforçou, tentando fazer aquele tom avermelhado sumir do rosto do rapaz.

- Obrigado, Zura. Estamos realmente precisando. - suspirou triste.

- Algum problema?

- É a Michiru... Mas é fase. - tentou sorrir.

- Os jovens querem revolucionar como nós fizemos, Gintoki! - o moreno pousou a mão no ombro do amigo de infância. Parecia que os anos não haviam passado para ele.

- Deve ser mesmo... Pena que ela ache vergonhoso ter um pai samurai.

- Vergonha?! - arregalou os olhos castanhos. - Mas o que está acontecendo com a Michiru-_chan_?

- Shinpachi a mimou. Você sabe... - desconversava.

- Talvez seja a falta de uma figura feminina para conversar, Gintoki. Va lá em casa, Ikumatsu pode falar com ela, Michiru-chan vai gostar.

- Obrigado, Zura. Vamos sim!

O moreno abraçou o amigo, que suspirou. Assim que se despediram, Gin virou as costas, subiu em sua lambreta e partiu em direção a sua casa. Já estava anoitecendo e o céu alaranjado da tarde já dava espaço ao azul escuro da noite. Gintoki andava pensativo, De que maneira errara na criação de Michiru? Apesar de jogar toda a culpa para Shinpachi, ele sem dúvida também se sentia culpado.

Parou de repente a lambreta na porta de uma revistaria, onde havia o último exemplar da _Jump _daquela semana. Encarou o objeto por um momento.

- Tsc, é por isso que você não consegue criar sua filha. - disse para si mesmo. - Já fez 42 anos e nem sequer deixou de ler _Jump_. - disse descendo do veículo e adentrando a revistaria.

- _Tadaima_... - disse retirando as botas e adentrando a casa.

- _Okaerinasai_. - respondeu o homem de óculos que lia jornal no sofá da sala.

- Onde ela está? - perguntou Sakata pela filha.

- Chegou e está desde hoje de manhã trancada no quarto. - disse olhando preocupado na porta do quarto da moça.

- Tsc... - disse sentando-se ao lado do marido cansadamente. - Me peroda... por hoje de manhã...

Shinpachi fechou o jornal, suspirou e encarou o chão. Gintoki poderia lhe pedir perdão mais de 1000 vezes, em todos ele o perdoaria, já que o amava incondicionalmente.

- Perdi a conta de quantas vezes tive que te perdoar, Gin-_san_. - disse ainda encarando o chão.

Sem pedir licença, Gintoki prega nos lábios do moreno um profundo e doce beijo. Posicionou-se por cima dele, tomando total domínio sobre o corpo de seu homem. Shinpachi, sem ter como resistir, entrega-se por completo àqueles toques atrevidos de seu amado. Acariciou aqueles cabelos prateados e revoltos e encarou Gin.

- Eu te amo...

Gintoki sorriu paternalmente e acariciou aquela pele macia e mais preservada que a sua. O modo com o qual Shinpachi o encarava era único e lhe transmitia inúmeras sensações e energias boas. Como o amava, como agradecia todos os dias por tê-lo ali apenas sendo dele, dizendo que o amava.

- Você é meu bem mais precioso... Também te amo, Shinpachi.

E ali amou seu homem e o tornou seu, como se o amasse pela última vez. Enquanto isso, Michiru encontrava-se em seu quarto bem diferente como seu pai Shinpachi imaginava. Ao invés de ficar chorando e lamentando-se da vida, a moça encontrava-se na janela admirando a lua cheia.

**xxxx-xxxx**

A lembrança daquele homem misterioso tomava o lugar das mágoas que nutria por seus pais.

Estranhou aquele encontro. Nunca havia passado por algo assim. E não imaginava que seu coração fosse capaz de acelerar tanto quando o viu tão de perto.

O único olho exposto lhe refletindo, o rosto bem moldado, jovial mesmo que tivesse certeza de que devia ter a idade de Gintoki... Aquela espada na cintura. Sabia que era uma pessoa perigosa. Por que sentia tanta vontade de revê-lo apesar de saber não poder.

Aspirou profundamente o kimono de seda que ainda tinha aquele tabaco impregnado.

Mas em um estalo balançou a cabeça. No que estava pensando?! Levantou-se e se lançou ao futon, pensativa.

- Só preciso não ir amanhã. - retirou de dento da manga um pequeno bilhete. De forma quase imperceptível, antes que Katsura aparecesse ele entregou a ela hora e local nos quais a encontraria. - Ponte do Distrito _Kabuki_, 19h. Vá sozinha. - leu.

Já deveria estar em estado de alerta pelo simples fato de pedirem para ela ir sozinha, já era razão para enormes suspeitas. Porém, a moça nada mais pensava além daqueles olhos que queriam lhe dizer alguma coisa.

- Tsc, ele não tem por que querer fazer algo comigo. - dobrou o bilhete e guardou-o dentro do kimono.

E até adormecer, Michiru permaneceu observando o luar, imaginando aquele toque macio daquela mão calejada, aquele olho misterioso e aquele sorriso tão repleto de malícia. Era uma atração insana. Nunca havia se sentido assim. E ao mesmo tempo em que parecia perigoso, parecia instigante.

_**Continua**_**...**

**xxxx-xxxx**

_**Glossário**__: _

_Ohayo! – Bom dia!_

_Okaerinasai – Seja bem-vindo!_

_Tadaima! – Cheguei!_

_Moshi-moshi! – Alô!_


End file.
